


Just Friends

by KiannaLeigh



Category: The Young Protectors (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Casual Sex, Fire Powers, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Magic-Users, Male Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Spooky needs physical contact to stay warm and sleeps in Kyle's bed anyway, he figures why shouldn't they have sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this fic disregards Kyle's "celibacy out of necessity" situation. Really, the Annihilator is the only person Kyle can't harm? Not my favorite part of the plot. Kyle's burning orgasm, definitely one of my favorite parts of the plot. I'll add some smut later if I feel like it and change the rating.

Kyle sighed as he began to let sleep take him. He was lying in bed, stripped down to his boxers under a set of light blankets. Spooky was nestled up against his back, stripped down to his boxers as well, with one arm wrapped almost protectively around Kyle’s waist.

They were both used to this. If Spooky wasn’t fully dressed, shirt, hoodie, coat, two pairs of socks, thick pants and boots, he would likely freeze to death. That was one of the aftereffects of his time in hell. But human contact, even just a little of it, took away the chill and kept him safe. Kyle was more than happy to let him sleep in his bed with him if it meant his friend could sleep peacefully. Besides, his couch wasn’t all that comfortable anyway.

Half asleep, the redhead was only mildly aware of Spooky’s body, the feel of the spell caster’s chest against his back, their legs pressed together, Spook’s hand on his stomach. He was about to drift off into sweet, restful oblivion, when the last of his waking mind registered movement.

Spooky’s hand was slowly sliding down his stomach. As it wandered lower and lower, Kyle became more aware of it. When the hand grazed gently against the waistband of his boxers, Kyle took hold of it firmly and looked over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Kyle asked groggily.

Spooky smiled and continued to run his fingers over the waistband of Kyle’s boxers. “I thought we could … I don’t know … play around a bit.”

“Play around a bit?” Kyle repeated, becoming more awake. “Spooky you’re not gay.”

“No,” the spell caster admitted. “But I’m not straight, either. And I’ve been a little … frustrated lately. You know. And you’re my best friend in basically the whole world so I thought you could help me out. I’m not asking for much. Just a hand job, or a blow job maybe. And of course I’d return the favor.” He winked. “It wouldn’t mean we were dating or anything. It’s just two friends playing around. Perfectly innocent.”

Kyle frowned and squeezed Spooky’s wrist a little. “No,” he said. “I can’t.”

Spooky smiled and chuckled but somehow he still looked disappointed. “Yea. Of course. You don’t see me that way so of course you can’t.”

“No!” Kyle urged. “I didn’t mean that.”

Raising his eyebrows, the spell caster brightened. “No?” he said.

“No. I mean, yes. I can’t, but not because I don’t like you.”

“So you do like me? Aww, Kyle. I never knew you cared so much.” Spooky laughed and Kyle managed to roll over even with Spooky’s arm thrown over him.

“Come on,” Kyle sighed with a smile. “Not like that! I mean you’re my best friend, that’s all.” Kyle looked at Spooky and his smile faded from his face. “But that’s why I can’t … you know, “play around” with you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me? How could you hurt me? Do you have that massive of a dong?”

Kyle sighed again and this time, pinched Spooky’s side. “Spooky! I’m being serious!”

“Me too!” the spell caster insisted. “Now how could you hurt me?”

Looking down at the pillow they were resting on, Kyle swallowed. He could lie, but where would that get him? He wouldn’t even know what to say if tried lying. Spooky would see right through him. Besides, he didn’t want to lie to his best friend. Resigned, the redhead looked up.

“I can’t exactly control my powers if I’m … you know, aroused. And if I … uh … finish, I can control it even less. I mean the one of the only times I … uh … ehem, relieved myself, I guess, I burnt down the house.”

Spooky raised his eyebrows again, his eyes sparkling. “Okay. I see.”

Relieved, the redhead relaxed somewhat. “Really?” he asked.

“Yea! No problem!” Suddenly Spooky sat up in bed and pulled Kyle by the arm so he was sitting up too. “Close your eyes,” Spooky said.

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me, okay. This is going to help you.” Frowning, Kyle opened his mouth to say something but Spooky put his hand over his mouth before he could speak. “Trust me,” the spell caster said again.

Kyle did trust Spooky. More than almost anyone else, he trusted him. They were best friends. So he closed his eyes.

He felt Spooky take his hand off his mouth. For a while they just sat there, and Kyle was tempted to open his eyes, but then Spooky spoke.

“Okay. Can you make a flame in the palm of your hand?”

“You know I can.”

Laughing, Spooky hit him in the shoulder. “No! I mean, will you do it now?”

“Uh … sure, I guess.” Kyle raised his hand, palm up like he was going to receive something in it, and produced a flame without opening his eyes. “How’s that?”

“A little bit bigger please.”

Kyle shook his head in confusion. What was all this leading up to? But he trusted Spooky and made the flame bigger.

“Perfect!” Spooky said and then was silent again.

Kyle waited for a few seconds and was about to ask what Spooky was doing, when he felt the other take his hand. The redhead’s eyes snapped open and he jumped back so fast he nearly fell off the bed. Thankfully, Spooky was faster than gravity and conjured a wall of energy that Kyle harmlessly fell against.

“You okay?” Spooky asked with a laugh.

“Me?!” Kyle shouted. “Are you okay?!”

Spooky nodded and held up his unburnt hand. “Fine,” he said.

Kyle moved forward, eyes wide in disbelief. He gingerly touched Spooky’s hand, making sure this wasn’t some sort of trick.

“Try again,” Spooky said. “I’ll be fine.”

Furrowing his brow, Kyle let a little tendril of fire out from his fingertips. It licked Spooky’s hand but otherwise did no damage. “How?” Kyle muttered.

“Magic,” Spooky replied. “So are you good? ‘Cause I’d still like to get that blow job, return the favor and go to sleep.”

Kyle flushed and looked away. “Spooks … I … I’m not sure I can.”

The redhead was pulled back to looking at his friend when he heard his soft chuckle. The spell caster didn’t look mad or even disappointed. He just looked amused. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Clearing his throat Kyle figured since he was telling secrets, he might as well let the dice land where they happened to fall. “I’m … I mean, since I couldn’t … you know, do it without risking serious property damage or injuries, I never got around to –”

“You’re a virgin,” Spooky finished for him with an utterly non-judgmental air. “Wait. If you can’t finish without serious fire damage … you don’t even masturbate, do you?”

Kyle opened his mouth, but he was too mortified to speak. He simply sat there, mouth open, half smiling, in a sort of shock.

Spooky laughed a little and took Kyle’s hand. “Well luckily for you, and me if we’re being honest, I know a thing or two. So if you’re up to a lesson, I’d be willing to teach you.”

For a moment Kyle didn’t move still. He wasn’t in shock anymore, though. He was considering the offer. “Can we not tell anyone about this?” he asked.

“Why would we tell anybody?” Spooky responded. “What two friends do in their private time isn’t anyone’s business, even other friends. And it’s not like we’re dating now so there’s no reason to tell anyone anything.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Feel better?”

“Yea.”

“So should we get naked now?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original The Young Protectors stories and characters by Alex Woolfson. © 2013-2015 Alex Woolfson. All Rights Reserved. http://webcomics.yaoi911.com/


End file.
